New Revolution
by miss-scarlett1
Summary: My first mutant x fic. Please comment.
1. Beginning

Sanctuary

It was a hot, lazy day. Nothing to do, no-one to save, and the mosquitoes were in a  blood-thirst frenzy. The team lay is various places around the sanctuary, too tired to turn on the a/c, to sticky to go into the shade. Shalimar even stopped prowling, which was unusual because she became restless easily. Truly, it was a lazy morning.

London

At that exact point, three thousand miles away, three GSA members chase a dark, shrouded figure through a dark corridor, slowly closing in. Suddenly, the figure turns around and deals a blow so strong that it knocks all three GSA agents straight through the solid concrete walls of the corridor, leaving them lying thirty feet below, flat on the ground by a huge skyscraper.

Sanctuary

Back at the sanctuary a rush of primal emotion erupts in Emma's mind, causing her to cry out loudly. The comm. link ring on her finger clicks into action as Adam contacts her from the lab. "Emma, what is it? I heard I yell from your direction, do you need help?"

"It's ok Adam, I just got an emotion hit. I'm gonna come down to you and try and see who it was."

The team assembled in the lab, all very hot, sweaty and exhausted. This was not the time to have to help a new mutant.

GSA

Three days later, a stasis pod had been filled. At that point, a breakthrough would take place. Inside the pod, a young mind stirred, only an hour after being placed in stasis. Fingers began to twitch, eyes began to flutter, and right then, a strong fist crashed into the walls of the pod and escaped, for the first time ever.  


	2. Part 2

Sanctuary  
  
The weather had cooled drastically. Everyone had forgotten about the events of three days ago. Not much had happened since then. But..something lingered at the back of Emma's mind, something strong, and something powerful, but her senses could not grip on to this for long enough to clarify the image. She just didn't know.  
  
A small figure walked through the lone passageways of the sanctuary, alone, afraid, shaking. Hurt and confused, the figure sent out one last attempt for help, then collapsed.  
  
It was Shalimar who found him. Lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, face laced with gashes and bruises, blood dripping silently from his neck. Her first instinct was to check around for agents. For one wild moment she thought that the GSA had found the sanctuary, but her feral instincts told her no. This was a child, and a pretty sick looking one as well. She activated her comm. link ring and buzzed Adam. "Adam, something's seriously bad here. I'm in the south corridor, hurry! Bring a first aid kit."  
  
A child of about 14 lay unconscious on a medical bed, scanners and drips and electrical equipment everywhere. The team where assembled around the lab and Emma sat deep in thought, floods of emotions flowing over her. Shalimar stood close by the child, watching him intently. Suddenly, he woke up and let out a loud, piercing scream. 


	3. Part 3: Fear

GSA  
  
"The boy, did he escape?" "Yes sir" "And you didn't re-capture him?" "No sir. He was too quick, his new mutant abilities surprised us, well, escaping from stasis surprised us-" "I don't want excuses! Bring me the boy within 48 hours or you will be terminated. That is all" The senior agent walked away quickly so as not to show the thin sheen of sweat trickling down his forehead.  
  
Sanctuary  
  
"Adam, you didn't need to sedate him! He screamed because he was scared, besides, you didn't even give him a chance to talk!" "I know Shalimar, but we can't afford to take risks in a situation like this. Until we know the full story we have to be precautious" After letting out a feral growl, Shalimar stalked off to her room. *Adam* I understand, but if the GSA would go trans-Atlantic to find one new mutant, it would be serious* The boy stirred. Adam quickly began to prepare another sedation shot, but decided against it. He was going to have to face him sooner of later. Slowly, the child's eyes flickered and his breathing sped up a little. Soon he was awake. His eyes were normal and brown, but a second later they flashed feral, but not the normal way, like a slot machine switching between symbols. "Shalimar, Jesse!" The comm. link clicked on and Shal shuffled sulkily out of her room. Jesse soon followed. Shalimar perked up when she saw the boy awake, however her feral instincts told her to be careful. "Adam what's up?" Jesse walked up to the medical bench and took in the situation. "Wow, this kid has a slot machine flashing in his head" "Tell me about it. Before he's fully conscious I'm going to fun a few more scans. With him awake I'll be able to retrieve more data." Before anything else could happen, the boy came around and flipped out of the chair, apparently recovered. His eyes shifted around very quickly, he was shaking and whimpering, obviously terrified. Then, he collapsed to the floor, holding his head and shaking. 


	4. Part 4: Changes

Note to readers: I'm sorry about the format of the writing. When I write it out the paragraphs are there but for some reason ff.net squishes it all together.  
  
Sanctuary - Next day  
  
Everything had calmed down by now. The weather was warm, but not unbearably hot, plus the mosquitoes had stopped biting. In the lab Adam was currently scanning the child who seemed to have a live casino in his head. He was still unsure about that, but research would eventually come through and all would be explained. The boy had calmed down by now, but he had so little memory of what had happened previously. He didn't know his name, how he got here, if he even had any mutantcy. Only time would tell.  
  
Genomex - Several years ago  
  
"And you're sure the DNA cocktail was accepted into his body?" "Certain. He's the only subject to have lived beyond the target date. But his mutations are complex and we don't have time to care for him. Place him somewhere out of the way." "Yes Mr.Eckhart"  
  
Sanctuary  
  
Adam didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to remember. That project had been disturbing, horrible, the things that had been done...Too much to think about. But he had to tell the others. Had to bring this shameful secret to light. But one thing was for sure. This child had to stay. The outside world would kill him. Adam's line of thought was suddenly interrupted by the group walking into the lab and sitting in various places. But, before anyone could say anything, a tall girl dropped in through the ceiling. Her eyes flashed feral. 


	5. Part 5: New

Sanctuary – continued

The feral girl walked cautiously over to the examination seat. Shalimar automatically sprang into action and stepped between them. 

"Stop!" 

It was the first thing that the child had said since he had woken up. Something in his voice told the others to calm down. 

"Adeline, how the hell did you get here? How the hell did you find this place, and why didn't you get here sooner???!!!"

"I'm sorry, but I came to rescue you as soon as I can. The stupid plane found me and I only managed to knock out three of the staff. There were too many. Luckily, they just chucked me out not too far from here. I threatened to fry their circuits if they reported me." 

"Excuse me, I'm Adam, and I'm wondering not only how you know this boy, but how on earth did you find him? We have the most advanced cloaking systems; you must've had to use some kind of tracking device."

"He's easy enough to find. Our watches work simultaneously, so I can find him if I had to. But I have to admit, the signal was heavily disrupted."

"Wait a minute; did you say you threatened to fry the plane systems? I mean, you looked pretty feral to me, but I've never seen a feral with powers like mine."

"Well Brennan, she's obviously a mix. It does happen you know"

"Listen, I'm in trouble for being here as it is. I brought some stuff for my friend. If you'll excuse me I'll be off." 

Then, the girl's eyes went amber as she concentrated. "Someone's followed me. They sound like they're sneaking." Two agents with heavy weapons walked straight in. They weren't even GSA. They looked more like exterminators. The weapons were long metal rods with thick barrels along the stop filled with darts, probably tranquilisers. Before any fighting could start, Adeline clasped her hands together and a large current of electricity formed which she threw at the agents. They went down like flies. 

"Have fun. See you later." She flipped out of sight.


End file.
